


Masquerade

by flyingfalconflower12



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ballroom Dancing, Cat BB-8, Cats, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/F, F/M, Inspired by Twitter, Kings & Queens, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingfalconflower12/pseuds/flyingfalconflower12
Summary: Inspired by this post by @reylo_prompts on Twitter:CC: "Rey's stepsister Bazine drags her to a masquerade party which will be attended by the elusive Alderaanian prince. Bazine has fun with the prince while Rey catches the eye of his grumpy assistant. They don't know that Ben and Armitage swapped places for the night."I replaced Bazine with Rose and Paige because I don't know much about Bazine, and I put in Finnrose, Poe/Hux, and Paige/Kaydel, but otherwise, that's pretty much it :)Thank you for reading!!
Relationships: BB-8 & Millicent the Cat, Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Finn/Rose Tico, Kaydel Ko Connix/Paige Tico, Paige Tico & Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux, Rey & Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Kylo Ren
Comments: 40
Kudos: 210





	1. "Jesus, Solo."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tico sisters are invited to a ball. Meanwhile, Ben and Hux formulate a plan ;)

_Dear the Honorable Ladies Tico,_

_You have all been cordially invited to the Winter Masquerade Ball held at the Alderaanian Royal Palace, hosted by King Finn Storm. Notable visitors include Queen Kaydel Ko Connix of Takodana and Prince Benjamin Solo of Chandrila, so please set a wonderful reputation for our kingdom. We hope to see you there._

_Your friend,_

_General Poe Dameron_

Rey grins, clutching the letter to her chest and calling up the manor stairs. “Paige! Rose! We’ve received an invitation to the masquerade!”

Paige hurries down the staircase, fretting to Rose about something or other. “I knew we’d get one,” she’s saying, and Rose is sighing and pulling a brush through her curly mop of hair—Rey suspects she’s just gotten out of bed, and at noon, no less.

Paige snatches the letter from Rey’s hand, and Rose stands up on her toes, trying to see over Paige’s shoulder. “Hey,” she accuses, but Paige isn’t listening. A small smile breaks out on her face, and she glances up at Rey.

“Prince Solo is attending,” she says, almost in awe.

“So?” Rey shrugs. “Who cares about a bunch of stuffy royalty from other countries? I’m just glad we get to dance… and eat, of course.”

Rose giggles. “Amen, sister.”

Paige shakes her head, tut-tutting. “You two must be too young to understand, but Prince Solo has not been to a dance in years. His father’s death made his mother, Queen Leia Organa, extremely overprotective over him, and he only went out in disguise, and only with his uncle.” Paige sighs. “But they’ve been growing farther apart, I hear, and Prince Solo is scheduled to arrive in Alderaan this evening and stay until a week after the ball. It’s probably an escape.”

“I’ve heard he’s devilishly handsome,” says Rose slyly, nudging Rey’s arm, and the two young girls share a grin.

Paige rolls her eyes but starts to laugh. “Well, you two girls must dress up if you want to catch his eye.”

Rey grabs Rose. “Let’s go look for dresses!” The sisters hurry up the stairs to retrieve their money, and Paige smiles affectionately at their quickly retreating backs.

* * *

“Prince Solo?” General Armitage Hux pushes the manor door open, running a hand through his coiffed red hair. He shrugs off his long brown coat, revealing his toned chest straining at the buttons of his shirt. Ben can’t help but crack a small smile—back in Chandrila, Armie was the heartthrob of the palace for all the ladies, but they were all heartbroken when they learned that he, well… swung in the other direction, so to speak.

“Yes, Armie?”

Armitage rolls his eyes. “I told you not to call me that, Solo.”

“My sincerest apologies, Sir Armitage Brendol Hux of the Chandrilan palace, son of—“

“Jesus, Solo.”

Ben laughs. Armie looks at him oddly.

“You’ve been all smiles since we left Chandrila. This isn’t like you; everybody at the palace used to say that all we both do is scowl.”

Ben turns away. “I’m getting away from my mother. It’s a release.”

“Oh.” Armie collapses into his desk chair, retrieving a worn notebook from its drawer and patting his pockets to search for a pen. His lithe gray cat, Millicent, leaps onto his lap. “Well, we are staying for awhile. Hopefully, your spirits will stay raised by this visit.”

“We can only hope.” Ben falls backward onto his bed, closing his eyes. “I wonder which lovely young ladies will try to woo you at the masquerade.”

“Oh, God.” Armie buries his face in his hands, and Millicent meows at him, irritated that he’s stopped petting her. “I’d wish for none, but my past experiences would tell me otherwise.”

Ben sits up. “Why don’t we switch?”

Armie raises one arched eyebrow. “However do you mean?”

“You know. It’s a masquerade ball, and nobody in this kingdom knows what I look like. I want to stay out of everyone’s way, and you’re a heartthrob. If I pretend to be General Hux, and you pretend to be Prince Solo, we can both get what we want.”

“I’m failing to see where I get what I want. What do I want, exactly?”

Ben smirks. “General Dameron, perhaps?”

Armie glowers, but there’s a faint blush in his thin, toned cheeks, and Ben winks at him.

“I know you, Armie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Don't forget to leave comments and kudos, and subscribe to get an email notification when I post Chapter 2! :D
> 
> (Also, I just described Hux... like that... to annoy my friend lmao please don't think that I think Hux is hot)


	2. "Rey can't stand mean people."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tico sisters arrive at the ball, and Ben and Hux formulate their plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slightly shorter chapter! It's pre-written and I didn't really realize. I promise they'll get a little longer soon :)
> 
> Also, PSA which I'll be putting in the notes at the bottom too: Right now, my posting schedule is one chapter every Saturday afternoon, and I'll make sure to update if that changes.

“Girls!” Paige shouts up the stairs, adjusting her orange butterfly mask. “Are you almost ready?”

“Yes, yes, don’t fret!” calls Rose in return, hurrying down the stairs with Rey at her tail. The girls are all wearing long, elegant dresses and silky bejeweled masks. Rey’s costume is black while Paige and Rose are wearing orange and white, respectively, and Paige titters that Rey might be lost in the night, but Rey tells her that with all the snow on the ground, Rose will be the one who disappears. This gets Paige to worry more, but Rose steps in and tells her that if she keeps talking and not putting her shoes on, they may not even be allowed entry, and this shuts Paige up.

The night is cold as they climb into their carriage, but Rey’s too excited to even notice the stinging on her cheeks—this is one of the first masquerade balls she’s ever been to, and she hopes to win high praise for her costume from King Finn, a close friend of the Tico sisters.

And possibly Prince Ben, if he even takes notice of her. The truth is, nearly nobody in Alderaan knows anything about Prince Solo and General Hux, least of all what they look or act like. It’s rumoured that even King Finn has only met him once, years ago, and the young Prince was so disrespectful he was banned from the rest of the meeting.

Rey can’t stand mean people. Hopefully, he’s changed, though it’s not likely.

Their carriage pulls up to the palace entrance, and Rey’s ripped from her reverie as their driver, Sir C. Threepio, helps her to the ground. She can’t wait to go dance.

* * *

Finn laughs. “I think it’s a wonderful idea. We can reveal it at the end of the ball! Everybody will be so amused.”

Ben can tell Armie doesn’t quite think so, but he shakes Finn’s hand anyway. “Thank you, Your Majesty. I understand you will inform Queen Kaydel as well?”

Finn smiles. “Yes.”

The snow falls softly outside Finn’s stained-glass window as Ben takes off his black circlet crown and places it onto Armie’s head. It glitters in the dim evening light, and Ben smiles, ready for a peaceful dance where he _isn’t_ going to be fawned over by marriageable young ladies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Please leave comments and kudos; appreciation and positive feedback are what keeps me going during finals week!
> 
> Also, PSA which was in the notes at the top if you didn't see: Right now, my posting schedule is one chapter every Saturday afternoon, and I'll make sure to update if that changes.


	3. “She’s going to attack that food.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey meets Ben on a... not-so-positive note. They still have to dance together, though, and that goes about as well as you'd imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I'M SO SORRY THIS IS A DAY LATE MY FINAL EXAMS WEEK JUST ENDED AND I FORGOT YESTERDAY WAS SATURDAY ;-;;;  
> Anyway, hope y'all like this!! Sorry again for the chapters being a bit short lol the plot has just started to kick off :)

Paige enters first—of course, as the eldest of the Tico sisters—and Poe Dameron smiles a bit too eagerly at her. She rolls her eyes at him but takes his proffered arm regardless, and they enter the room together, closely followed by Rey and Rose.

The ballroom never fails to enchant Rey, with its high arched ceilings and glittering stained-glass windows and dappled light shining off of every surface from its crystal chandeliers. The tables at the side of the room are piled with delicious-looking dishes and desserts of the finest styles and tastes, and Rey can feel her stomach growl under the silk black dress. She’s going to attack that food.

As the Tico sisters are announced, one by one, everybody turns to look at them, and Rey smiles back brightly and waves to the other guests. Rose greets them warmly as well, and she and Rey, while talking politely with the other costumed nobility, cleverly manoeuvre their way towards the dinner tables. Paige stops them, however, and insists they dance. Sighing, Rey slips back into the crowd in search of a partner. She isn’t paying much attention, instead focusing on getting back into high spirits after Paige’s interruption, and suddenly she collides with a tall, muscular man with dark, wavy hair and dressed in all black like she.

“Oh! I’m so sorry,” she says, gathering her skirts. The man shakes his head.

“It was my fault—I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

Rey quirks an eyebrow. “It was a good fortune to run into a handsome man such as you, though,” she says slyly, and the man’s face flushes a bit. “Pray tell, what is your name? I’m Lady Rey Tico, but you can call me Rey.”

“I’m General Armitage Hux. You talk much, for a lady,” he adds bluntly.

“Well, excuse me for being polite, then,” she replies in a cold manner, and turns on her heel to stalk away.

“Oh, there you are, Rey!” says Finn, giving her an affectionate peck on the cheek. He looks up. “I see you’ve become acquainted with Armitage! You two should be dance partners for this first song—it’s the longest; you can get to know each other.” Another man with slicked red hair and a black crown—he must be Prince Benjamin Solo—taps Finn’s shoulder, looking a bit overwhelmed, and Finn bids Rey and the General a quick good-by, leaving them alone once again.

There’s a pause.

“Well?” asks Rey, irritated.

General Hux—Rey refuses to think of him by his first name—sighs, offering his arm. “Lady Tico. Will you have this dance?” he snaps.

“I will,” she says back bitingly, gripping his arm a little too tightly. “And hopefully, it will be over soon.”

The music begins, and Rey and Hux dance stiffly into formation.

* * *

It’s refreshing, Ben thinks, to be treated as if he’s just a normal person and not someone to be revered as if he’s some sort of deity that will smite someone if they do so much as forget to call him _ Your Royal Highness.  _ Of course, Rey is probably treating him as less than a normal person, but that’s alright. It’s something new.

And, if he’s being completely honest with himself, any attention from a lady as enchanting as Rey, no matter if it’s positive or negative, is a good thing. He’s completely enamored with her, and his new mission is to get her to realize that he’s not just a rude oaf who can’t speak to women but someone who’s really trying to act like a normal person who isn’t held on a pedestal because of his birthright.

Of course, without revealing his true birthright, which makes this mission much more of a challenge.

But it’s refreshing. It really is.

At least nobody’s scrutinizing his every move.

* * *

Lady Gwendoline Phasma of Takodana squints at Rey’s dance partner from across the room.

“That’s not Armie,” she mutters and crosses her arms over her silver dress.

She’s going to get to the bottom of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Please leave comments a kudos; I crave them as much as Rey is craving that food lmao


	4. "Especially with you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben have a little chat, as do Rose and Finn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another slightly shorter chapter! Hope you guys like it :)

Rey is decidedly  _ not  _ having a good time.

General Hux has said nothing, only looking bloodily off into the distance and occasionally brushing his black hair out of his face. Rey finds this odd, as she’s heard somewhere that General Hux had short red hair, but she supposes a lot can happen in a few years. Prince Solo has red hair, so she supposes they simply didn’t want to be mistaken for relatives.

General Hux’ abnormally deep voice snaps Rey out of her thoughts, and she looks up at him in surprise.

“I didn’t catch that,” she says bluntly. He sighs audibly.

“You live with the Tico sisters?”

“I  _ am  _ a Tico sister,” she replies irritably.

General Hux’ dark eyes widen. “But you’re…”

“Coruscanti?”

He nods.

“I’m adopted. My parents are dead.”

“I’m… sorry,” he says quietly, and it surprises Rey that he seems genuine about his apology.

She turns away. “It’s alright. Don’t assume things.”

“I won’t.”

They fall back into silence, but it’s a little more of a comfortable silence now. The dancing is still awkward, and neither of them are very graceful, but Rey is a little ashamed to admit that she’s having a bit of fun.

* * *

Rose is having  _ so  _ much fun right now.

Finn’s arms wrapped tightly around her, she twirls around the ballroom floor with him. The conversation flows easily, and their eyes never leave each other.

If Finn wasn’t the king, Rose might say she’s in love.

Well, she is—she can’t really deny that—but Finn is the king, and he has his pick of every noblewoman in the kingdom, so why would he pick some random young daughter of a knight when there are duchesses and baronesses who have been visiting the palace since before Rose was born?

Rose sighs. Finn looks at her oddly.

“Are you alright, Lady Tico?”

“O-oh!” Rose glances back up at him, pasting on a smile. “Yes, Your Majesty. Apologies, I’m simply a bit tired from all this wonderful dancing!” This is true; Rose hates to lie, especially not to people whom she admires as greatly as Finn.

“Ah, I am too. Although I do enjoy dancing, so it’s most definitely worth it.”

“Of course.”

“Especially with you,” Finn adds quietly.

Rose’s face flushes as they step to the beat, Finn holding on to her. “I--”

“You are one of my dearest friends, Rose,” he finishes.

“Oh. I mean, of course--we have known each other for years. You have been very good to my sister and me.”

“And you in return.” Finn smiles.

Rose bites her lip as the dance continues.  _ But I’d thought--no. It’ll never be. He’s the King, and who am I? _

She holds back another sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Please don't forget to leave comments and kudos :D


	5. "He's in danger."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious woman in silver interrupts Rey's table and Ben's conversation. What is she looking for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, guys, I can't believe we broke 100 kudos this week!!! What a wonderful New Year's present :D thank you all for your support!!

The first dance is finally over. With an awkward good-bye, General Hux disappears back into the crowd.

Rey’s alone, now, and she quickly makes her way over to the food. She shovels a pile of cakes and fruit onto her plate and goes to sit down at one of the tables in the corner. Rose comes over to sit next to her, and the two sisters share their experiences.

“Oh, Rose, I’m so glad I found you,” sighs Rey, smoothing down her white dress as she sits. “How was your dance with Finn?”

Rose beams. “Oh, it was wonderful. For a man, he’s quite an accomplished dancer.”

Rey laughs. “He  _ is _ the King. He’s had to have had some sort of dancing instruction.”

“Well, of course, but still. He’s very good. How was your dance with… that very tall man?”

“Everyone’s tall to you.”

“Rey, that’s mean!”

Rey snorts through her mouthful of pastry. “I  _ gravely _ apologize, dear small sister.”

Rose harrumphs. “I asked you a question.”

“Right.” Rey pauses in between her forkfuls of cream and sets her plate down, adjusting her black mask. “Well, for starters, his name is General Hux. And he’s not a very good conversationalist, but he is a good dancer.”

Rose furrows her brow. “The only General I know who’s good at dancing is Poe. And that’s just because he wants to win the attention of every lord and lady in the kingdom, without actually having to do anything impressive.”

“I heard that,” says Poe, draping his arms over the back of Rey’s chair. Rey lightly chucks him on the shoulder.

“Oh, shove off, Dameron. Go sneak off somewhere with Paige, or something.”

He rolls his eyes, setting his plate across from Rose and pulling up a chair. “Let’s all make like you didn’t say that. What were you two lovely ladies discussing before I arrived?”

“Rey’s elusive dance partner,” says Rose, giggling, “and your horrific attempts at courting every noble in Alderaan.”

“And who was this dance partner, if I may ask?” Poe leans his elbows on the table, raising his eyebrows at Rey.

“General Armitage Hux of Chandrila. He’s here with Prince Ben Solo.”

“What’s this I hear about General Hux?” A tall woman with very short blonde hair and a very silver dress and mask walks up behind Poe. The woman sticks out her hand to Rey. “Captain Gwendoline Phasma of Takodana; I don’t believe I’ve had the honor.”

Rey shakes the woman’s hand. “Lady Rey Tico of Alderaan. This is my sister, Rose, and I believe you know General Poe Dameron?”

Poe waggles his eyebrows at her. “We’ve made acquaintance.”

She ignores him. “Oh, you’re the sisters Lady Paige has told me so much about. I just danced with her; she says you two are lovely.”

Rey blushes. “Oh, she flatters. Please, come sit with us!”

“The more the merrier,” Rose chimes in, offering her the hair between her and Poe.

Lady Phasma tucks the edge of her silver mask behind her ear, revealing her cold blue eyes, and a chill makes its way down Rey’s spine. She quickly smiles politely to hide her reaction, and Lady Phasma fixes her with a pointed stare. “You mentioned General Hux before if I’m correct?”

“We did,” says Poe. “Lady Rey danced with him tonight.”

“Do you know him?” asks Rose.

“I did. Many years ago. Our fathers were both generals in the Great Wars.”

Rey’s eyes widen. “I’ve always been interested in the Great Wars—I was born in Jakku, just after the final battle. I used to explore all the old relics.”

Lady Phasma displays no emotion at this. “My mother used to tell me that wars are just a way for powerful old men to convince people that their opinions mean something useful. To be quite frank, I think I agree.”

“We’re getting philosophical now, are we, Gwen,” teases Poe. She turns her glare onto him.

“Do  _ not  _ call me that, General Dameron.” He raises his hands defensively.

“Apologies, Lady Gwendoline Phasma of Takodana, daughter of—actually, I’ve never met your father. Who was he, again?”

Lady Phasma sighs. “It’s not your business to know.”

“Mysterious,” says Poe, crossing his arms over his orange costume. “That’s something I like in a woman.”

“Poe, stop it,” says Rose, whacking him with a fork. “You’re bothering everyone.”

“I  _ gravely  _ apologize, Lady Tico,” says Poe with mock remorse, but he finally stops talking and goes back to eating the food on his plate.

“Peace and quiet,” mutters Lady Phasma. She sits up straighter in her chair. “Have any of you met Prince Solo yet?”

Rey pauses with her fork halfway to her mouth. “Oh, is he the red-haired man in the crown?”

Lady Phasma blinks for a moment but nods her head quickly, her silver mask falling down her nose a bit.

“I haven’t been introduced yet, but I’ve seen him.”

“Excuse me,” says Lady Phasma abruptly, startling Rey. Her tone becomes more polite, but her moves are rushed as she stands from her chair. “I need to go to the break-room; I’ll be back soon. It was wonderful meeting you all.”

The blonde woman quickly disappears, to the shock of everyone at the table.

“That was odd,” says Rose, and Poe nods.

“I think you said what all of us were thinking.”

* * *

Ben is talking quietly to Armie in the corner of the ballroom when a tall blonde woman in a shining silver dress grabs Armie by the elbow.

“Prince Solo!” she says enthusiastically, curtsying. “It’s wonderful to make your acquaintance; my name is Lady Gwendoline Phasma of Takodana and I’m here with Queen Connix.”

Armie’s already pale face goes about ten shades paler as he stutters out a panicked greeting, tugging at his black collar.

Lady Phasma beams at him. She turns to Ben, offering her gloved hand. “And who might you be?”

Ben takes her hand, shaking it firmly in his. “General Armitage Hux of Chandrila.” His tone is clipped—whoever this woman is, she does not have good intentions.

Lady Phasma’s striking blue eyes widen. “Your father was a soldier for the Empire, was he not? My mother said that he was great friends with my father during the Great Wars.”

Ben’s eyes darken. “Please do not speak of my father. He was on the wrong side of the Wars.”

Lady Phasma bows her head. “I deeply apologize, sir. Would you have this dance with me, to settle things between us?”

Ben bows his head. “Thank you, but I must decline. Would you rather dance with the Prince instead? I’m sure he would love to make your acquaintance.”

Armie eyes him with malice as Lady Phasma agrees and offers him her arm, and Ben bites back a smirk.

“Have fun, you two,” he says politely and makes his way over to the food.

* * *

Phasma leans close, her lips brushing Armitage’s ear, and a chill runs down his spine.

“I know you’re not the Prince,” she whispers, “and I know what you’re trying to hide.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about—“ Armitage starts to say, but Phasma puts a finger to his lips.

“Prince Solo won’t be too happy when he learns your secret, will he,  _ cur?” _

Armitage swallows. He’s in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Don't forget to leave comments and kudos; your support means the world to me! Happy New Year 2020 :DD


	6. "Now she knows how to get back at Alderaan."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben finally apologizes. Phasma's acting sketchy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important update: we're nearly at 150 kudos!! I am absolutely blown away by the level of appreciation for this fic; thank you all from the bottom of my heart. Writing is just a thing I do for fun and I'm so elated that I can make others happy in the process :D

Rey’s been out of the dancing for too long; everyone’s already left her table by the time she gets back up to look for Finn. They haven’t caught up in a while, and she misses talking to him. Lady Phasma twirls by with the prince, his face nearly as red as his slicked-back hair, and she wonders what they must be discussing to get him so flustered like that.

Finn’s in the corner, talking to General Hux. Rey bites back a groan but still makes her way over to where they are. “Hello, Finn!” she says brightly, taking him by the arm. “Apologies if I’ve interrupted anything. I’ve missed you so much!”

“I’ve missed you too, Rey,” Finn replies warmly. “How was your dance with Armitage?”

Rey smiles politely. “It was nice,” she lies. The tall man blushes.

“That’s wonderful!” Finn replies. “You are both exceptional dancers. I should go see if dinner is ready, but you both have a good rest of the dance.”

Rey hugs him. “I’ll see you at dinner.” Finn walks away, and General Hux turns to Rey.

“I’m going to get a bit of fresh air. Would you like to come along?” Rey blinks, surprised. General Hux’s pale face flushes. “My sincerest apologies if that was too… forward.”

“No, it was alright.” Rey pauses for a moment, fidgeting with her black dress. She doesn’t have anything better to do but dance, and she’s tired. So she agrees.

They sneak out a side door onto the balcony. The biting wind sends a chill onto Rey’s exposed skin, and she folds her arms tightly over her chest. General Hux quickly takes off his black jacket and offers it to her. She gratefully accepts, and he drapes it over her shoulders.

“Thank you,” she says. His lips turn up slightly in what might be perceived as barely a smile. She leans on the railing of the balcony, still shivering. “Aren’t you cold?” she asks. He shrugs, but she can tell he’s not as comfortable as he’s trying to come across as.

“I’m sorry for being rude earlier,” he says suddenly, catching Rey off-guard. “I’m… an idiot when it comes to words. You brought my arrogance down a bit. I wanted to make it up to you and apologize. I just had to get you alone.”

“Oh,” says Rey, and then she falls silent. “Thank… thank you. For owning up to it.”

He nods curtly. She smiles.

“Do you want to go back inside now?” she laughs, and he smiles again before reopening the door and escorting her back into the palace hallway.

* * *

Ben sighs in relief as Rey hands him back his jacket, rubbing her freckles arms. He shouldn’t be looking at her shoulders, or any of her exposed skin, really, but he’s just so relieved he’s finally on her good side that all of his princely manners have just flown out of the metaphorical window.

She turns to face him again, and his heart flutters in his chest. He supposed she’s about to suggest that they go back into the ballroom to resume the night, but instead she lowers her head and says, “I have to confess. I’m not very fond of dancing.”

Ben raises his eyebrows. “Why are you here, then?”

“For Finn.” She shrugs. “And for my sisters. And the food,” she adds slyly. “Miss Kanata is a wonderful cook.”

Ben cocks his head. “Then I’m looking forward to dinner.”

Rey giggles, playfully hitting his arm, and his throat seizes up for a split second before he regains his composure. He’s absolutely smitten, which means he’s absolutely in a bad situation. His mother didn’t even want him to come to the ball, much less fall in love with the first outspoken woman he meets—and he hasn’t even seen her without a mask over her face. He swallows. He’s got to hold this down until he knows how she feels.

“Do you want to stay out here, then?” he asks her softly, and she nods.

“That would be nice.”

He can’t hold back a smile.

* * *

Phasma steps away from the cracked-open door. She’s seen all she needs to. Now she knows how to get back at Alderaan.

She smiles. And she’s going to have fun doing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D Please leave comments and kudos!!


	7. "It suits you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben start to grow a fondness for each other. Hux meets Poe's cat Beebee-Eight. All is right in the world. But wait--what is Phasma up to, again? Oh, right, y'all don't know yet ;)

Rey leans back on the wall, looking more comfortable than Ben’s seen her all night. “I can’t believe we both wore black costumes. What a wonderful coincidence.”

He nods. “My mother used to tell me that a P—er, a General shouldn’t wear dark colors. Public image or some such. Representing the kingdom.”

Rey cocks her head. “It suits you,” she says after a moment. “Black, I mean. Though I wish I could see your face without the mask.”

Ben’s face flushes a deep crimson at Rey’s unabashedness, and now he’s glad she hasn’t seen his face without the mask. “You’re very bold,” is all he says. Rey shrugs.

“I speak my mind.”

“You certainly do.”  _ It’s charming.  _ “It’s unique.”

“And why is that?”

“Noblewomen here in Alderaan tend to keep to themselves, except you and your sisters of course.”

“We’re friends with Poe and the king. People think we have some sort of advantage. I think we’re just a friendly family.”

Ben smiles. “Were the elder Ticos like that too?”

“I only knew them for a few years, but I’d say they were. They did adopt me, after all. Only sociable people would add a whole new member to their family, I’d say.”

“Or just compassionate ones. You were an orphan, weren’t you?”

Rey turns away, and there’s a pang in his heart. Did he hit a nerve?

“Yes,” she says softly. “I never knew my parents. They abandoned me in Jakku when I was only four, and I was left alone to work for a greedy dirtbag of a merchant named Unkar Plutt. You’ve probably heard of him.”

“Oh, wasn’t he the one who was nearly assassinated five years ago?”

“There was a violent fight at the docks, and we gained the upper hand.” Rey grins, reliving the memory. “The other workers and I beat him half to death. I was only fourteen, and I escaped before they could catch me and sell me to someone else; that’s when I met Finn. He vied for me—he’s an orphan too, as I’m sure you know; nephew of the last king—and the Ticos adopted me as their youngest daughter.”

Ben’s eyes widen. “That’s… you’re very…” his voice trails off. Rey laughs.

“You fight too, just in a more ‘dignified’ way, General. I fight with my hands, you fight with your sword. I’d say in the end it’s all the same.”

“I suppose I have to admit that’s true,” is all he can say.

Ben wishes he could tell her he used to fight the same way as she.

~

Poe’s had a little too much champagne. Stumbling through the throng of nobles dancing, he leans back on the door next to where Gwen’s been suspiciously watching the hallway.

“Excuse me, m’lady,” he says in what he hopes sounds like a gallant tone. “Would you care to dance?”

The blonde woman looks him up and down in what can only be described as utter contempt. “No, I wouldn’t, Dameron,” she replies. “Go sit down, for the love of the Force.”

He winks at her before whisking himself away. Poe finds himself next to Kaydel and “Prince Solo,” and he sinks into a bow. “Good evening, sir. Madam.”

Kaydel smiles politely. “Good evening, Poe. I see you’ve met Prince Ben?”

The red-haired man—whom they both know to be General Armitage Hux—manages a tight-lipped smile. He looks tired, Poe observes, and Kaydel looks like she wants to dance. “I have,” replies Poe.

They make polite conversation for the next few minutes. General Hux fidgets with the collar of his vest, and Poe notices that he seems nervous.

“Your Majesty,” Poe says to Kaydel, “would you care for this dance?”

Kaydel waves him off. “Apologies, I’ve already got a partner. Lady Paige Tico is quite charming, and I promised her we’d catch up for a bit.”

“As you wish,” says Poe, and Kaydel walks off, leaving him alone with Hux. “So,” says Poe. “Care to dance,  _ Prince Solo?” _

Hux wrinkles his nose. “I don’t much care for dancing, to be quite honest.”

Poe quirks an eyebrow. “Care to escape for a bit, then?”

“I’d love to.”

Poe checks if anybody’s watching before quickly guiding Hux out the side door. A tiny orange cat bounds down the long hall at the sight of Poe, and he laughs and pulls him into his arms.

“This is my cat, Beebee-Eight,” he says to Hux, who’s been caught off-guard. “It’s a bit of a silly name, I know, but I asked Kaydel’s two-year-old niece to name him and she just wrote down two B’s and an 8 on a piece of paper and sent it to me.”

Hux smiles. “I have a kitten as well. Her name is Millicent. Cats are the best pets, in my opinion, although they can be a little attention-seeking.”

Poe laughs as Beebee paws his face. “That is definitely true. Would you like to hold him?”

Hux extends his arms, and Beebee sniffs him curiously before bounding into his grasp. Poe looks on them affectionately as Hux pets Beebee, and he has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from blushing. He’s always had a bit of a fondness for the red-haired General, even though the man can be prickly and arrogant at times. He’s always been confident with love, but around Hux, he just never seems to get his words right.

Poe sighs. He hopes the General will stay in Alderaan for awhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!! This is only my second Reylo AU fic (the other one has been on hiatus for many months lol) so I've been blown away by all the appreciation it's received over here and over on Twitter and Tumblr. I love you all and I hope you liked this chapter! <3
> 
> Follow me on:  
> Tumblr @flyingfalconflower12  
> Twitter @flyingfl1  
> Wattpad @flyingfalconflower12 (right now my profile is empty but I'm going to be posting original stories on it once I get more writing done)


	8. "I am Prince Ben."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben finally kiss, but Ben messes it up approximately ten seconds later. Honestly, it's not even a surprise at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all--so sorry I skipped last Saturday's update; I had about a million tests this week. This Saturday's my fifteenth birthday, so I might skip that too, but after this week I'll probably keep up the regular Saturday updates! This is just a bonus chapter on a Thursday while I don't do my trigonometry homework ;D

Lady Rey Tico doesn’t know how long she’s been talking to General Armitage Hux, but she does know that she’s completely and utterly enamored with him. He’s understanding, gentle, and tall, and his awkwardness is so endearing. She loves how he thinks he’s being subtle with his affections—whenever she so much smiles at him or swats his arm his entire face flushes a deep red. Well, what she can see of his face, anyway. She wishes he’d take off his black mask, but it  _ is  _ a masquerade, after all, and Rey knows she has to manage her expectations. Besides, what if someone sees them? Rose, Paige, and Finn would never stop teasing her about it.

She’d like to have something to herself for once. Or, rather, some _ one. _

“Rey?” The tall man’s voice breaks her out of her reverie. She raises her eyebrows, turning back to him.

“I’m sorry, could you repeat that?”

Armitage laughs, and Rey scowls at him. “You were telling me a story,” he says. “About when the Ticos first adopted you.”

“Oh, right.” Rey smiles. “They’re so sweet. I still can’t entirely believe they took me in.”

“Why wouldn’t they? You’re absolutely wonderful.”

Rey blushes, staring down at the floor. “Thank you. But I wasn’t before--I used to get into a lot of fights. I was a very angry child.”

The taller man laughs again. “Honestly, I can imagine that. Not to offend you, of course. I find it delightful when people can stand up for themselves.”

“Thank you,” repeats Rey, giggling shyly. On impulse, she hugs him tightly. He stiffens for a moment before leaning in and hugging her back. “I think I’m in love with you,” whispers Rey, and kisses him quickly before pulling away.

He cups her cheek in one gloved hand, smiling down at her. “I think I’m in love with you too,” he says, to her utter delight. “That was…” Armitage’s voice trails off when the music suddenly stops on the other side of the doors.

Rey glances at him, confused until they hear Finn’s voice. “Dinner is prepared!” he calls out. “You all may come and eat.”

“Let’s go,” says Armitage, taking Rey’s arm. She startles a bit at his touch but quickly stabilizes herself, beaming up at him.

“After you,” she offers, and he opens the large door to let them through.

* * *

Ben’s hand is squeezed tightly in Rey’s as they make their way through the crowd of guests into the dining hall. She goes and takes a seat by her sisters, Rose giving her an affectionate peck on the cheek and Paige waving at them from her spot next to Queen Connix. Ben sits down between Rey and Armie, giving him a confused look but electing not to ask why his black suit is covered in orange cat hair. He’s talking to General Dameron, and Ben doesn’t want to interrupt.

Rey puts her hand on Ben’s shoulder, turning to Rose.

“Rose, this is General Armitage Hux, my dance partner that I told you about.” Rose looks very confused, and Ben bites his lip--he wonders how Rey’d described him before he apologized to her on the balcony. “And this is my sister, Lady Rose Tico,” finishes Rey.

Rose quirks an eyebrow, extending her hand. “I’m very pleased to meet you,” she says coldly. Her grip is firm and the handshake is quick. Rey elbows her in the side, and she yelps. “Hey! What was that for?”

Rey glances back at Ben before lowering her voice and leaning over to speak with Rose. Her eyes widen and she looks up, opening her mouth to say something but getting cut off by Finn standing at the end of the table.

“Thank you for coming, everyone! This has been one of the finest nights of my life. Alderaan has never been full of so much merriment in years. And, of course, I must thank our very special guests, Queen Kaydel Ko Connix of Takodana and Prince Ben Solo of Chandrila.”

Ben grins. This is his entrance. Kaydel is receiving applause and Armie, next to Ben, glances at him before Ben takes the black Chandrilan crown off of the general’s head and places it on his own, standing up.

He smiles at the table of shocked faces. “I am Prince Ben,” he says.

He glances down at Rey, hoping for her to be smiling back like she was before. Instead, her face is pale, all the bright color drained from her cheeks. She lets go of Rose’s arm.

“I… I have to go,” she says quietly before standing up and rushing out the double doors.

Ben stares after her.  _ What have I done? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave comments and kudos :D


	9. "Some sort of messed-up party trick."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey learns some... shocking news. Twice. What are Lady Phasma's intentions?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I'M SO SORRY THAT I LITERALLY TOOK A MONTH OFF BUT I PROMISE I'LL START UPLOADING MORE REGULARLY NOW!!! School has just been really stressful lately and I've been focusing more on my original fiction, so I don't know if I'll be posting every single Saturday but I'll try :)

Lady Rey Tico has never been so crushed in her life.  
 _Just when I finally find some sort of belonging…_  
She’d thought Armitage—Ben—Prince Ben—loved her. But it was all just a game. A charade. Some sort of messed-up party trick.  
Clutching her long black skirt in her fists, Rey hurries through the now-empty ballroom and a few dark hallways until she realizes she’s hit a dead-end and, of course, gotten lost.  
“Hello?” she calls out softly, the single word echoing off of the stone walls. The sound of footsteps reverberates back, quick and getting closer. Someone’s following her. She prays it isn’t Ben. “Who are you?” she asks boldly, spinning back around.  
A tall woman in a silver dress and mask is standing at the end of the hall. It’s Lady Phasma. “Lady Rey!” she exclaims. “I’m sorry for startling you. I was wondering where you were dashing off to after Ben’s… declaration.”  
“Nowhere,” says Rey simply. She isn’t sure how to feel about Lady Phasma yet, and she doesn’t want to tell her anything that could be spread around. “I was just… surprised, is all. I don’t like it when people aren’t upfront about who they are.”  
Lady Phasma raises her blonde eyebrows. “Oh.”  
Was that too much? Lady Phasma walks closer, her heels clicking on the floor, her eye contact unnerving. Rey hugs her exposed arms, gooseflesh prickling her cold skin. “It’s cold here, my Lady; do you want to--”  
Lady Phasma cuts her off. “Can I be upfront with you, Lady Tico?”  
Rey pauses. “Um. Yes?”  
“Prince Ben… you know he wasn’t really who he said he was. But that was just for tonight. He’s got many more secrets than one might think.”  
How could Rey have been so foolish? Thinking someone could love her at first sight, thinking they could be true… ha. She doesn’t deserve any of that.  
“Really?” she asks. “I’m… honestly not surprised at this point.”  
“Oh, you will be,” Lady Phasma promises. “Can you keep a secret?”  
Rey nods. “Of course.”  
“Good.”  
Lady Phasma’s voice drops even lower, her conspiratorial whisper barely audible. Rey leans in.  
“Prince Ben Solo used to go by yet another name. And do you know what that name was?”  
Rey shakes her head, stretching up on her toes to hear what the taller woman has to say next.  
“It was Kylo Ren. Prince Ben was the leader of the First Order—the gang that killed King Han Solo and almost wiped out your entire country.”  
Rey reels back, a ringing in her ears, and the last thing she remembers is falling right into Lady Phasma’s strong arms before the world fades to black.

* * *

Lady Tico rushes down the hallway, her heels clicking on the stone floor as King Finn chases after her. “Rey!” they both call out, their voices echoing off the walls of the palace.  
A Takodana-accented voice that decidedly isn’t Rey’s calls back, “We’re over here!”  
Rose and Finn sprint down a corner and nearly slam right into Lady Phasma, who’s holding an unconscious Rey to her chest. “She fainted,” she says. “Do you have a doctor?”  
Finn nods, and Rose stares at Rey. _What the kriff just happened?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Please leave comments and kudos and bookmarks and subscriptions; your appreciation means the world to me :D


	10. "She has freckles."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben tries to apologize, but it's not very successful. Rey feels a little bit bad.

Crown Prince Ben Solo of Chandrila is feeling not the first, but maybe second- or third-most intense bout of guilt he’s felt in his almost-thirty years of being alive. As soon as Rey dashed out of the dining hall, he just about wanted to cry. But of course, being a prince, he held that back, and his second impulse was to sprint out right after her. Finn held him back, though, and instead ran out with Lady Rose Tico, telling Ben to stay with the rest of the people. Begrudgingly, he finally relented, and now he’s shaking with fury as he leans on the wall outside Doctor Harter Kalonia’s office.

Phasma steps out of the room for a moment, casting a glance over him and Finn and Rose, and Ben shoots her a fiery glare and tries to hide his clenched fists in his cloak. “I was the only one with her when she fell,” Phasma’d chirped to the doctor, “so I should probably stay with her. Don’t you agree?” The older woman looked doubtful, but she couldn’t argue, so now Rey is alone with Kalonia and Phasma and Ben, Finn, Armie, Dameron, and Rey’s sisters are forced to wait outside.

Phasma smirks at Ben before going back inside. He has to fight the urge to draw his sword right there. The door opens again after a minute, however, and Rey steps out, her arms folded nervously over her long black dress. Her mask is off, as is everyone else’s, and Ben realizes that this is the first time he’s seen her face.

She has freckles. Ben thinks that’s the best thing ever.

He smiles at her, hoping to catch her eye, but instead of going to him Rey brightens as she rushes towards Finn, Dameron, and her sisters. “Finn! Poe! Rose! Paige! Oh, I’m so sorry if I gave you all a fright. I think I might have eaten too much.”

“Unsurprising,” quips Lady Rose, rolling her eyes, and Rey smacks her on the arm before laughing and sinking into her embrace.

Ben turns his head away.

“Solo. Go apologize to her, you dunce.” Armie looks wholly unimpressed by Ben’s façade of apathy. Ben crosses his arms.

“I see no need for an apology,” he lies, and Armie raises both his eyebrows.

“Really, Solo? Lady Tico  _ fainted. _ Go over and act like a nice person for once in your life.”

“Fine,” says Ben, and walks over to Rey. Rey’s sisters both look at him warily as he approaches, but they don’t say a word as he touches Rey’s arm. “Can I speak with you for a moment?” he asks, quietly, and she turns on him with a glare.

“Fine,” she says, and they turn a corner and walk down the next hall until the others are out of earshot. Rey folds her arms over her chest and leans back on the wall. “What do you want.”

“I want to apologize—“ Ben starts, but Rey cuts him off by spinning around and walking briskly back down the hall.

“Save it,” she replies, cold, and Ben freezes in shock. “I know who you are. I don’t know why I thought you could be trusted—this was obviously all just a game.”

Rey turns the corner and doesn’t look back.

* * *

After Ben and General Hux leave, and Queen Kaydel and Lady Phasma go to their rooms, Finn insists on Rey and her sisters staying the night. Rose and Paige gladly accept, and while Rey’s a bit more stubborn about the fact that she’s perfectly fine, she finally agrees on the grounds that it’s only because she doesn’t want her horses to get hurt in the slippery snow outside.

The three girls each get their own room, and Rey’s already bid her sisters good-night and is sitting, alone, on her bed and staring out the window at the gently falling snow. The moonlight is slowly becoming brighter as the clouds pass, but the snow won’t stop for a while.

Rey sighs, her mind on anything but the dreary cold weather. She’s always felt alone, different, even when the Tico family took her in. They already had their traditions, their inside jokes, their customs, and Rey tried her best to fit in but couldn’t ever shake the feeling of just being the ugly duckling, the odd one out.

As much as she hates to admit it, Ben was the first one to make Rey really feel like she belonged somewhere. She misses him, and she despises that she does, but it’s fact.

_ Why couldn’t he have just been a soldier? Why did he have to be a prince? A trickster prince, at that… and one of the First Order. Kylo  _ kriffing  _ Ren? _

Rey hugs her knees to her chest, burying her face in her nightgown.

She thought he loved her--but all she ever was to him was just another game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated, and you can find me on Tumblr at @flyingfalconflower12 and Twitter at @flyingfl1 :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Don't forget to leave comments and kudos, and subscribe to get an email notification when I post Chapter 2! :D
> 
> (Also, I just described Hux... like that... to annoy my friend lmao please don't think that I think Hux is hot)


End file.
